OneMoreTale
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: En un mundo donde existen monstruos en la superficie, siendo cazados y objetos de experimentación; solo hay un lugar donde hay esperanza para este especie explotada. Se dice que en una misteriosa montaña, se esconde en unas catacumbas una ciudad secreta y resguardada, de la que nadie puede salir jamás. Allí, los monstruos y los humanos viven en armonía. Uso del pronombre élle. AU.
1. Caídas fortuitas

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Este AU es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: Uso del pronombre élle.

Año: 2010.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OnemoreTale

Caídas fortuitas

En un mundo donde existen monstruos en la superficie, siendo cazados y objetos de experimentación; solo hay un lugar donde hay esperanza para este especie explotada. Se dice que en una misteriosa montaña, se esconde en unas catacumbas una ciudad secreta y resguardada, de la que nadie puede salir jamás. Allí, los monstruos y los humanos viven en armonía.

…

Chara no tuvo una caída demasiado amable.

Su cuerpo había estado débil por la falta de comida, la fatiga por la subida que había hecho hasta el Monte Ebott, y finalmente ese declive donde solo el suelo duro le recibió. Contra los sentimientos que pudiera tener; se quejó contra el piso, llorando débilmente por el dolor, y quizás, desesperación.

Era una especie de caverna, aunque con sus ojos medio abiertos entre el dolor y la suciedad, se dio cuenta que había...¿columnas? ¿Qué hacían allí? Se supone que la Montaña tenía prohibido el paso por la leyenda; no entendía cómo podría haber ido a construir cualquier cosa. Aun así, se veían rotas y desgastadas, parecía que había pasado un tiempo desde que se le dio un uso.

Igualmente, su idea de que estuviera deshabitado pronto se vio corregida.

Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse, resonando entre las paredes de la caverna, la luz sin alcanzar a ver quien seria. Chara dudo, ¿Había alguien aquí? ¿Pero quién estaría en una montaña como esta?

La respuesta llegó pronto, cuando en lugar de ver a algún humano como pensó que estaría, se encontró con un monstruo. No parecía mucho más alto que élle, y para su sorpresa vestía como si se tratara de cualquier otro niño, unos pantalones café y una camisa de rayas como la suya, sin embargo hasta allí la similitud; con un pelaje blanco recubriendole, y unas orejas caidas de apariencia suave, ¿Era acaso una cabra?

— ¡Un humano! Oh dios ¿Estás bien? N-No se mucho de humanos, pero no parece que estes bien— Chara retrocedió por cierta inercia cuando este se acercó, aunque era más una reacción que un pensamiento ejecutado; parecia que no podria herir ni a una mosca aunque lo intentara. Cuando noto su gesto, sonrió con amabilidad, daba a entender que ese detalle lo aprendió de alguien mas que experiencia— No te preocupes, te llevaré con mis padres, también hay humanos aquí que pueden ayudarte.

Al pensar en más humanos fue un pensamiento que le infundió terror; había ido a la montaña de la que nunca se volvía justamente por esa razón. Aun así, cuando la cabra se acercó y puso sus manos con las suyas, logro ver sus ojos ya más cerca de la luz; eran rojos, al igual que los suyos, los mismos ojos que en la superficie le dieron tristeza, burlas y miedo; y sorprendentemente, eran los ojos más amables y cálidos que conoció alguna vez.

Confío en él.

Tardaron un poco en lograr que estuviera de pie debido a su estado, sin embargo la cabra era más fuerte de lo que daba a pensar a primera vista, y ahora que lo tenía cerca, ¿Quizás era mayor que élle? Suavemente puso su brazo alrededor, su pelaje era muy calentito y suave, si no estuviera caminando supo que se podría dormir sobre el.

— Por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre?— Parecía un poco apenado, como si supiera que esa pregunta tuvo que hacerla antes. Se lo pensó un momento, esto no era la superficie, nadie que le conoció había desaparecido y menos en el Monte Ebott, ¿Tenía derecho a decir el nombre que le parecía cómodo, cierto?

— Soy Chara—Dijo antes de procesar del todo sus palabras; era su nombre, o al menos el que sentia que debia tener. Se reprendió un momento mentalmente, ¿Cómo iba a creer que en serio algún humano le puso así? Hubiera seguido, más las palabras del monstruo le detuvieron.

— Oh, es un lindo nombre—Se volteo tan rápido que creyó que se rompería el cuello, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Era la primera vez que alguien decía eso de su nombre. Pareció un poco incomodo por eso, o quizás fue por lo que iba a decir a continuación— U-Umm, ¿Chara el humano, o Chara la humana?

Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba. "¿Me veo tan ambigüe?" se preguntó mentalmente, la gente solía asumir por sí sola, nadie preguntaba. Igualmente, no dijo la opción correcta.

— Chara le humane—respondió con cierta molestia, volteandose al otro lado para no verle a la cara, sin poder alejarse porque se caería de otra manera. Nadie lo decía igualmente, otra de las burlas que tuvo en la superficie fue por eso. Nuevamente, llegó la sorpresa.

— Oh, ¡De acuerdo!—Lucia animado luego de saber la respuesta, como si se hubiera quitado así una duda de encima. Chara no se lo podía creer, ¿Lo había aceptado así sin más?

Monstruo o no, era el niño más raro que había conocido. Pero también el más agradable.

…

Su nombre era Asriel Dreemurr, era el príncipe del Underground, la ciudad debajo de la tierra. Se sorprendió al saber que había ido a parar a la ciudad mítica donde los monstruos y los humanos vivían en paz-aunque se dijo que la única razón por la que eso pasaba es que los humanos eran pocos en comparación con los monstruos -fue toda una sorpresa; hasta la fecha en la superficie era solo una leyenda como Atlantis o el dorado, y como eran las cosas allí arriba dudaba de que los monstruos pudieran tener paz.

Le contaron la historia; hace muchos siglos, hubo una guerra entre la raza humana y los monstruos, la primera ganó. Siete magos-si, en ese tiempo los humanos manejaban magia, para la actualidad eso estaba más que perdido-los encerraron en esas catacumbas, en un principio hubo miedo, resentimiento, ganas de volver; pero con el paso del tiempo otros monstruos de la superficie llegaron y contaron cómo eran las cosas para ellos. Los monstruos eran cazados, con un trato peor que los animales; los más "afortunados" de vivir eran usados para los fines humanos sin derechos a nada, o objetos de experimentación. Para los mismos, el caer en Underground era una bendición. Con el tiempo, la idea de su encierro se fue para adoptar una de que estaban en un santuario, donde vivían en paz.

Con el tiempo, cayeron humanos; no se sabía qué hacer con ellos, sin embargo en su mayoría tenían similitud con los monstruos que llegaron. Huían de la humanidad, querían un nuevo inicio, o eran simpatizantes de esa raza que no gustaban de lo que los humanos como tal les hacían. Se llegó a la conclusión de que si estaban de acuerdo en un nuevo comienzo y vivir en paz, podrían quedarse; en Underground existían algunos humanos viviendo codo a codo con los monstruos, incluso híbridos de los mismos.

Diría que eso era lo que le llenó con más sorpresa, de no ser porque lo que más le dejó estupefacte fue que Asriel era el príncipe. Exceptuando cuentos cursis, oía como gente así era mimada y se creía superior a los demás; en el antonimo de engreído, debía aparecer una foto de Asriel.

Le llevó hasta la escuela de su madre, que pese a ser reina siempre quiso ser maestra. Anteriormente eran las ruinas, sin embargo ella quiso darle un mejor uso; le alegró que Asriel supiera el camino, ya que en muchas ocasiones tuvo que sentarlo en un costado para abrir los puzzles-si, en lugar de llaves parecían usar puzzles, un mecanismo interesante-, si es que no tenía que tener cuidado al cruzar los dos, por miedo al caer al agua o los pinchos; no tardó en entender porque Asriel el dijo que en realidad no te dejaban ir si no conocías muy bien el lugar.

Aparte de escuela; también había niños huérfanos, pero esos eran monstruos, los huérfanos no era algo muy normal por allí. Chara era el primer niñe humane que caía en Underground.

Le dejaron en la enfermería; las paredes eran de un color aguamarina suave, con imágenes de niños monstruos sonrientes, uno de ellos con apariencia de dinosaurio tenía una nube de texto con la palabra escrita "¡Vamos a estar bien!"; aparte de eso había una alacena que cuando la abrieron los múltiples olores casi le dejan sin sentido; la medicina monstruo parecía muy aromática. De resto en la habitación había muchas camillas y algunas sillas; descansando en una de las primeras. La medicina humana no era muy comun, asi que la enfermera usó magia curativa. Se durmió muy pronto.

Al despertar, no hubo ningún indicativo de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Asriel estaba a su lado en una silla, se había quedado dormido en un lado de la cama. No vio a la enfermera, no obstante, había una mujer cabra de aspecto amable frente a élle.

— Me alegro que despertaras—hablo con una sonrisa, y en su tono se notaba que no mentia—Soy Toriel Dreemurr, soy la reina de Underground y dirijo esta escuela, pero también soy la mama de Asriel, es un gusto conocerte.

"Entonces ella es la madre de Asriel, tiene sentido" lo decía al verle; no solo porque era obviamente un monstruo cabra igual que su hijo, la actitud encajaba perfectamente con la del pequeño príncipe.

— Asriel me contó de ti, ¿Chara le humane, cierto?—A pesar de lo que preguntaba, lucia como que quería asegurarse de otro detalle; agarró con fuerza las sábanas, antes de asentir. Al igual que Asriel, lucio complacida con la respuesta; aplaudió un momento— Muy bien, Chara, vamos a ver que familia podemos encontrarte.

Era normal, supuso; no iban a dejar a un niñe humane sin nadie vigilandole; no sabía cómo sentirse con la idea, ¿Si los monstruos eran normales allí, le podrían poner con unos monstruos, verdad? Si eran tan amables como ellos, no le molestaria que clase fueran, aunque tuvieran mil ojos y muchos tentáculos.

No le dio tiempo de que alguno de ellos dijera algo más, ya que oyeron un ligero murmullo de Asriel, que bostezo antes de erguirse en la silla, parpadeando. Cuando vio a Chara despierte, sonrió.

— ¡Chara! Que bueno que despertaras, ¿Ya conociste a mamá verdad? ¡Que bien! Te caera bien, es la mejor mama del mundo, ¡Hace los mejores pies! Cuando te pongan una familia humana, te visitare mucho y te traeré de sus pies—Habló muy emocionado, y Toriel le veía con mucho cariño, alegre por la energía de su hijo. La sonrisa se fue cuando vio a Chara.

En un principio parecía bien, incluso sonrió un poco; eso fue hasta la mención de la familia humana, donde pasó de lo confortable al susto. No lo dejo correr.

— Chara, ¿Estas bien?

Veía hacia las sabanas, agarrandolas tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, eso no era una buena señal. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba, con algo de timidez— ¿En serio me tengo que quedar con humanos? No quiero una familia humana.

— Oh—Asriel se vio un poco sorprendido, bajandole a su emoción e hiperactividad. Toriel se sentía algo dudosa; por un lado quería saber la razón de que el pequeñe tuviera tales sentimientos, por otra parte; los humanos que no llegaron por accidente en general nunca tenían una razón agradable para dejar a la humanidad ¿Pero quien seria capaz de dejar tales cicatrices a un niñe? No quería saber la respuesta.

— En ese caso, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?—Eso fue de parte de Asriel, haciendo que las otras dos personas en la sala se voltearon a verle; Asriel habló mientras lo pensaba, sonrió, en realidad le parecía una buena idea— ¡Si! Es perfecto, hay espacio en casa, te quedas con nosotros, y mamá tiene magia curativa, así que puede ayudarte con tu recuperación o si te lastimas de nuevo, seguimos siendo amigos y nos vemos seguido, ¡Todos ganan!

Chara se quedo inmovil, mientras meditaba la idea. No pensó que sería una opción quedarse con Asriel, en un primer momento porque no creyó que su familia estaría interesada en un humano, y luego porque en definitiva lo último que necesitaba la familia real de los monstruos era adoptar a un niñe rare, en especial a une como élle. Por otro lado, era una sorpresa que le dijera que siguieran siendo amigos, ¿Alguien había usado esa palabra para englobarle antes?

— Mi niño—dijo Toriel, mirando a Asriel con algo de preocupación— Chara no es un perro, no es algo que puedas llevarte a casa y jugar, es un humane.

— ¡Se que no es un perro!—reclamo, por un momento miró hacia le niñe; para luego pararse y acercarse a su madre, haciendo que se inclinara para decirle algo en secreto—Por favor mamá, no me gusta la idea de que este solé, y necesita una familia, ¿Por qué no la nuestra?

Toriel miró un momento al pequeñe, se veía joven y asustade. En realidad ella no tenía problema en adoptarle, ser madre nuevamente era una idea que alegraba su corazón, y al ver a ese inocente tenia ganas de abrazarle y no dejar que nada le lastimara nuevamente; sin embargo se preguntaba si un ser humano estaría bien con ellos, eran monstruos y los humanos funcionaban de forma distinta, incluso había que ser cuidadoso con el suministro de magia, dado que como la raza humana perdió esa habilidad mucha magia podría ser perjudicial. No deseaba traerle sufrimiento.

Por otro lado, al ver sus ojos, parecía querer decirle que no había nada que ellos pudieran decir y le dieran mas dolor, del que ya tenía.

— Vamos a hablar con tu padre de esto—dijo volviendo a ver a Asriel; arrodillándose a su lado y haciendo que viera de frente, miro a Chara— ¿Tu que dices, quieres quedarte con nosotros?

Chara aún estaba atrapade en la sorpresa, cuando cayó no pensó que tendría un nuevo comienzo, mucho menos uno que luciera tan agradable. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, experimentó un sentimiento que no había tenido en años: esperanza.

Con decisión, acepto.

…

El tiempo pasó y las cosas siguieron su curso, y antes de que lo notaran; había pasado de ser Chara le humane a Chara Dreemurr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sé lo que dirán, ¿Tienes dos series y haces una más? Por estas nadie me ha dicho que siempre tengo las mejores ideas.

Sin embargo, esta va a ser distinta; los capítulos probablemente sea cortos y no sigan una línea de tiempo continua, eso quiere decir que habrá saltos de tiempo, y capaz algunos caps que puedan ser de un tiempo anterior al del ultimo cap.

Y con respecto a una de mi series...me temo que creo que esa quedará en hiatus, por unos problemas de la personalidad de Reaper!Chara.

Ademas, pense este AU en mi clase de mate-alabado sea la clase de mate por darme buenas ideas-y simplemente me enamore de la idea, tengo muchas cosas en mente para este AU.

También sobre las parejas, por ahora lo dejare como un secreto, aunque las cosas apuntan a que habrá trío.

Lamento haber tenido que hacer tantas referencias trans, no pude evitarlo para el contexto de la historia. Y espero no tener errores con ese pronombre, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que escribí con el mismo; como ya di una explicación en otro fic de mi postura de esto, lo hare corto: si no crees que en personas no binarias, o en el pronombre élle o parecido *Cañones sacan confeti apuntando a la X de la ventana de internet, mientras el autor apunta al mismo con ánimo* Esta preciosa X les dará la salida con mucho gusto.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, se despide;

Jordan.


	2. Las flores con los recuerdos

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Este AU es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: Uso del pronombre élle.

Año: 2010

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OneMoreTale

Las flores con los recuerdos

Se oían risas resonar en los ecos de la cueva, como duendecillos al acecho; no había naturaleza u otras cosas donde ocultarse, exceptuando las columnas ya casi deshechas que ya no sostenían ningún techo. Ligeros pasos adornaban las risas, mientras dos niños se paseaban por aquel lugar solitario, ocultándose el uno del otro como podían.

Une humane, de no más de siete años, sonrió de forma siniestra, saliendo de la columna y dejando que parte de la luz jugará con su figura, mostrando luz en la mitad de su cara, mientras que en la otra se veía oscuridad— Soy Chara, el demonio que aparece cuando llamas su nombre; y ahora que me has invocado, no podrás escaparte de mi poder.

— ¡Pues yo soy Asriel, dios del Hyperdeath!— Salió el cabrito de su propio escondite, saltando y levantando las manos como Chara le había dicho que pasaba en las películas humanas, tratando de causar igualmente una reacción de temor. Mientras que el príncipe de los monstruos agradeció a la columna poder esconder su susto cuando su mejor amige apareció de esa manera, era obvio que Chara trataba de contener la risa cuando el salio. La sonrisa maquiavélica del humane con el juego de luces le ganó al dramatismo del monstruo jefe.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer a su personaje más escalofriante.

— ¡Estoy hecho con todas las almas del Underground, soy el ángel de la muerte!—Invento, recordando la runa delta. Chara sonrió un poco, parecía que en serio trataba de no reírse.— Vamos Chara, es aterrador.

— Sigo siendo un demonio poderoso, la gente no dice mi nombre por temor a que venga, usando otros para referirse a mí—Dijo volviendo a la sonrisa diabólica, queriendo meterse en el papel. Muchas veces solían jugar a heroes y villanos; el villano de Chara era un demonio, mientras que Asriel era dios del Hyperdeath. En esa ocasión decidieron medir qué villano era mejor.

No lo estaban diciendo, pero Chara estaba ganando.

— ¡Pero soy un dios, un demonio no puede ganarle a un dios!

— No según lo que dicen en la superficie.

— ¿Como así?

Chara paro de sonreir, quedándose pensative. En Underground no tenian una religion como tal, exceptuando las profecías; había algunos humanos cristianos, pero era una comunidad tan pequeña que sus ideas no eran de conocimiento público, menos Asriel que aún no se involucraba en política. Además, fue por la misma que en la superficie en realidad le decían demonio a Chara; no le gustaba adentrarse mucho en ello.

Por suerte, Asriel se distrajo.

— ¡Mira Chara!—Llamó la atención del humane, mientras iba hacia la parte con más luz de ese patio, donde había caído Chara hacía no más de dos meses.

Chara y Asriel se quedaban en el palacio normalmente, y si bien estudiaban en esa escuela ese no era el patio de recreo, y no era usual dejar a los niños paseando por allí. Solo habían decidido jugar porque acompañaron a su madre que tenía deberes administrativos, y decidieron entretenerse un poco.

No se habían dado cuenta que unas flores habían empezado a germinar.

— ¡Oh, son bonitas! Me recuerdan a las que están en casa—Recordó mientras se agachaba hacia las flores, pensando en los ranúnculos que había en el palacio. Por otro lado, sabía que estas eran una especie diferente. Veía las flores con curiosidad, hasta que se volteo hacia la otra persona allí.

Se sorprendió al ver a cara de Chara, parecía en conflicto, demasiado como para siquiera haberle escuchado.

— ¿Chara?

— Estas...estas son las flores de mi pueblo, eran mis favoritas—Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, arrodillándose también frente a las flores y poniendo sus dedos entre las mismas, aunque sin agarrarlas realmente, parecía tener miedo de que si hacia algo equivocado estas desaparecerían—¿Pero cómo llegaron aquí?

— ¿Quizas habia semillas en tu ropa cuando caíste? Es un poco húmedo y hay luz de sol aquí, supongo que crecieron solas.

Chara asintió un poco, aunque no parecía estar demasiado con él, sino donde fuera que vio esas flores por última vez. No sabía que estaba pasando, Chara en realidad no hablaba mucho de cómo era su vida antes de llegar, ciertamente no entendía su cara hacia la flores, había confusión, y una mirada de dolor que parecía recordar algo feo. Y a su vez, se notaba que tenía gusto por esas flores, incluso dijo que eran sus favoritas.

Si pudiera reemplazar esos malos recuerdos...en realidad, quizás sí podría.

Escarbo un poco, tratando de agarrar algunas flores desde la raíz; le humane estaba tan ensimismade que no noto lo que hacía su mejor amigo hast que este tenía las manos llenas de tierra con unas flores encima— ¿Asriel?

— Vamos a llevarlas a casa, seguro que mamá sabe cómo cuidarlas, o papá—Su madre tenía una bendición con casi todo, para él la magia de su madre no radicaba en su curación o sus bolas de fuego, sino el como hacia sus tareas de una forma tan perfecta que parecía superior a cualquiera de ellos; él creía que era parte ángel o algo. Su padre pese a no tener las mismas características, era bueno con las plantas; hasta había llamado la atención de Chara.

Quien se había quedado un poco atrás donde estaba, observando a su mejor amigo con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué?—El príncipe se volteo a verle, parando de caminar; Chara no termino la frase, parecía estar saliendo del ensimismamiento que tuvo al verlas, pero él se imaginaba que era.

"Porque no me gusta verte así" Le hubiera gustado responder, sin embargo no quería abrumar a Chara, su madre ya le había dicho que debían ir poco a poco, estar encima de élle no era una buena forma de hacer amigos a fin de cuentas. Aunque en ese poco tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño.

— Porque son tus flores favoritas, ¿no? Tu tambien vives en casa, es justo que tengas cosas que te hagan sentir comode —No era una mentira, si quería que Chara se sintiera bien, aunque sus intenciones fueran más allá. Asriel no dejó que le viera mucho la cara, por miedo a que viera sus nervios.

Para su suerte, Chara no estaba aún muy concentrade para ello.

Mientras el cabrito avanzaba, no tuvo oportunidad de ver su sonrisa. A veces se le olvidaba que criaturas como aquellas, podían hacer gestos solo por hacer a uno feliz, sin nada a cambio o queriendo lastimarte. En esos meses nunca intentaron nada parecido.

Asriel no era el único que se encariño rápido.


	3. No necesito comprenderte para quererte

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Este AU es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: Uso del pronombre élle.

Año: 2011

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OneMoreTale

No necesito comprenderte para quererte

No había muchos lugares donde poder tomar sol en Undertale, si es que eso era el sol; no es como si alguna vez Asriel lo había conocido para tener dicha información. Solo sabía que en el jardín de la sala del trono, había una suave luz cálida que le daba la sensación de ser abrazado por su madre, y le daba la seguridad constante para poder descansar entre el jardín de su padre.

Se preguntaba si en realidad podría ser aquel astro, debido a que no entendía porque sus padres lo mantendrían ocultos de todos; ¿Por qué los monstruos no tendrían derecho a ver algo tan bueno? ¿Nostalgia, miedo a que se sientan mal de no poder estar mas cerca? ¿O era en realidad la barrera y no querían ponerlos tristes? Ya le había preguntado a Chara, sin embargo solo se había quedado viendo hacia arriba, sin responder.

No siempre podía entenderle.

Los humanos eran muy raros; quizás porque eran distintos de los monstruos, o posiblemente fueran los que no crecieron en Underground. No es como si el pudiera entender las razones por las que Chara prefirió quedarse con ellos en lugar de una familia humana. Tampoco es que esa fuera su única duda.

Sin embargo, eso no hacía que no pudieran pasar el rato.

Jugaban a las escondidas, exploraban todos los puntos, hacían algunas travesuras, inventaban historias, compartían juguetes y hasta el postre-no había tenido muchos amigos, pero si podían compartir el pie de caramelo y canela de su madre debía ser amistad para el final de los días-. Porque aunque Chara no hablaba mucho, pronto se había vuelto natural estar juntos, aunque no le comprendiera. Era raro, se había llevado mejor con un humano que no entendía que con los de su especie.

Quizás el también fuera algo raro.

Posiblemente fuera por eso que podía respetar esos momentos de silencio de Chara; no pasaba tan a menudo, no obstante a veces se quedaba viendo algo con ensoñación, como aquella vez con las flores. Quería saber que podría ser, sin embargo a veces tenía una mirada tan cargada que parecía ir a otro lugar, y solo trataba de interrumpir cuando realmente parecía grave.

Porque aunque no le pudiera entender, no le gustaba verle triste.

Ahora mismo, no sabía que hacer; Chara parecía haber entrado en otro de esos trances, por otra parte no lucía como si necesitara un abrazo, solo observaba como aquellas flores que había tomado de las ruinas ahora cubrían el patio. A veces sentía que no le conocía en lo mas mínimo, como si esos meses juntos fueran apenas minutos, y todas aquellas cosas que habían compartido como los relatos de estrellas e inventar villanos solo eran conversaciones pasajeras; y en otras, casi podías decir que veías esa misma mirada que tenía reflejada en ti.

Solo que no querías pensar que de verdad fue eso; sobretodo porque la suya siempre había sido mucho mas profunda.

Finalmente, opto por algo que había usado en varias ocasiones; dejarle en soledad para que pudiera reflexionar en paz, recordando las afirmaciones de su madre sobre que a veces, la gente necesitaba meditar de sus cosas. Y por mucho que le ganara la curiosidad, prefería pensar que era la mejor ayuda que podría darle.

Estaba levantándose, estando ya casi de pie es que noto que algo le sujetaba de su manga.

Fue mas sorprendente ver a Chara sujetando su ropa que pensar que una rama furtiva había salido de la nada a atascarse en su suéter. El que mirara hacia abajo con pena sumaba puntos.

— ¿Chara?

No respondió de inmediato, solo podía notar que su flequillo le cubría parcialmente la cara.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?—pregunto, pese a que en realidad no se creía la mejor persona leyendo a otras, Asriel tenía la impresión que esa no era la pregunta que deseaba hacer.

— Emm, no, no realmente, ¿Por qué?

— Podrías...¿Podrías quedarte un poco mas conmigo?

Dicho joven aun no le miraba a la cara, lo que hacia que no pudiera notar la sonrisa de alivio que se le formo al príncipe de los monstruos; no hasta que escucho sus palabras.

— ¡Claro!—Exclamo, sentándose nuevamente a su lado; sorprendiendo al humane que simplemente parecía no comprender aun pese a al tiempo, la amabilidad que parecía nacer libremente de su amigo. Mucho menos que sonriera con una pequeña risa jovial, ¿relajada, aliviada? Chara tampoco era muy buene leyendo emociones.

En realidad, allí había muerto la pequeña conversación, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar, como si ciertas dudas o miedos se hubieran desvanecido. Pudieron observar con calma, aquella luz del cielo, que les daba la bienvenida con su calidez.

Cuando los reyes fueron a ver, solo pudieron tomar una pequeña fotografía para el álbum de su familia, demasiado enternecidos por ver al monstruo y al humane, durmiendo en brazos del otro en un campo de flores doradas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Con cara de necesito un café pero es muy tarde para tomar uno* Que quede claro, esta no era la idea para el tercer cap, en realidad tenía pensando otra cosa desde quizás hace un mes, pero no podía escribirlo por mucho que quisiera.

Llevaba todo el día de hoy queriendo escribir algo, lo que fuera; principalmente porque estoy estresado y escribir o dibujar me ayudan. No logre alguna lo suficiente para hacerlo. Técnicamente aun necesito escribir, pero es tarde, no hay inspiración; aunque guardare para luego la idea de que Chara tenga que ponerse vestido para una ceremonia y termina haciendo que Asriel se ponga un vestido.

No es la idea mas loca que he tenido hoy, lo crean o no.

 **CassioBlack:** ¡Me alegro que te hiciera feliz ver que subí un cap! Es bueno leer esto cuando estas de ánimos como los míos, ademas de ayudar a escribir.  
Para mi es un poco extraño escribir con élle, aun creo que pude cometer algunos errores con esto; pero de alguna forma mi moral como escritor y persona llegaron a flote y me dije "Si usan they para la versión canónica, mínimo puedo usar algo parecido en español" y lo más a la mano es élle porque ellos aun me es muy confuso. Aunque suelo variar con sus pronombres es distintos fics, en este mi moral gano. Y el no poder decidir el sexo.  
¡Me alegro que te guste! A mi me esta dejando satisfecho, y últimamente leo mucho de esos dos por muchos feels que me de; igual quiero ver si vario un poco de personajes en el fic, pero varios aun no pueden salir por *pasa camión random*. Y si Chara y Asriel fueran un postre darían diabetes (?)  
Hey, aun me alegro de que te dejes algo; es lindo ver que no le hablo al aire (?)

En fin, eso es todo, debo ver si duermo y que matematicas no me haga suicidarme; se despide;  
Jordan.


End file.
